Conventional cutting tools rotate a movable blade relative to a fixed blade to cut a cable. The movable blade is rotated from an initial position toward the fixed blade to cut the cable positioned between the two blades. After the cable is cut, the movable blade is rotated back to the first position.
The cutting process includes those two movements: advancing the movable blade toward the fixed blade, and returning the movable blade to its initial position. An important performance feature of cutting tools is the speed at which the cutting process can be conducted. Conventional cutting tools neglect the speed at which the movable blade is returned to its initial position after cutting a cable such that another cutting process can be conducted. Accordingly, a need exists for a cutting tool in which the movable blade is quickly returned to its initial position after cutting a cable.